


Air

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Choking, Choking on Food, Gen, Panic, Whump, choke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Everbody starts eating, not waiting for squad to come before they dig in. Casey grabs a piece of steak and a few potatoes and starts eating. The first few pieces are amazing but when he swallows his six piece, he suddenly starts to panic. He can’t cough, breathe or even speak.Casey knows he’s choking but he’s not sure how to let everyone else know he needs help. Taking a hand, he his the table as hard as he can, making a bang sound. Nobody reacts and he hits the table again, harder.





	Air

“Dinner is served!” Kidd announces with a flourish as she sets a few plates of steak and potatoes on the table. “Bon appetit!”

“Smells good,” Casey remarks as he takes his seat. The rest of truck makes their way over, Herrmann knocking on the glass next to squads table to let them know it times for supper. 

Everybody starts eating, not waiting for squad to come before they dig in. Casey grabs a piece of steak and a few potatoes and starts eating. The first few pieces are amazing but when he swallows his six piece, he suddenly starts to panic. He can’t cough, breathe or even speak. 

Casey knows he’s choking but he’s not sure how to let everyone else know he needs help. Taking a hand, he his the table as hard as he can, making a bang sound. Nobody reacts and he hits the table again, harder. 

“One minute, Lieutenant,” Herrmann says, not even looking over before continuing his conversation.

Casey growls in frustration, or he would’ve if he could fricking breathe! He doesn’t have a minute! Casey can already feel his vision darkening and his limbs start to feel heavy as he wonders if this is how he’ll die. Not in a big heroic blase or saving somebody's life but beside his friends, choking on a piece of steak. 

With his last bit of energy, Casey starts banging insistently on the table. It doesn’t work and Casey wonders what he would have to do to tear their attention away from their conversation. His vision starts to fade and his head slumps down onto the table against his will, landing directly in his food.

Casey just has time to think about what a stupid death this is going to be when suddenly somebodies yanking him out of his chair pressing hard on his stomach. Whoever it is keeps pressing down and Casey’s mind helpfully tells him that the person is doing abdominal thrusts to stop him from choking. Suddenly the cursed piece of steak flies from his mouth and suddenly Casey’s able to gulp in deep breaths of air as his body slumps in the person's arms. They lower him down gently so he’s lying on the ground. 

Casey turns his head and sees Severide looking at him with concern and rage in his eyes and Casey finds himself hoping that the rage isn’t for him.

“You ok, Case?” Severide asks and Casey nods, trying to push himself up. Severide gives him a hand and helps him over to his chair, Casey’s legs too shaky for him to get there by himself. 

“He was choking! How did none of you idiots realize?!” Severide shouts suddenly. 

“We-,” Herrmann starts but is quickly interrupted by Severide.

“He could have died! If I hadn’t come in, he would have! All because you idiots were too fucking distracted by your stupid conversation to notice your lieutenant literally dying two feet away!” Severide yells.

“Come on, Sev. Just let it go,” Casey tells his friend, looking up.

“They could have killed you Matt! Do you even understand what just happened?!” Severide yells, turning his anger to his friend. Casey sighs, wiping mashed potatoes off his cheek.

“It was a mistake, Sev. Just let it go.”

With a huff, Severide storms off, yelling to his team that they’re going for a ride.


End file.
